Various arrangements have been proposed in the prior art for measuring the various characteristics of alignment, such as toe-in, camber and caster. In some cases, such apparatus has relied upon interpreting an indication derived adjacent the vehicle wheel. This has the disadvantage that the information must be read in an area which may be poorly illuminated and which information is available only to the mechanic making the test. While arrangements have been devised for optically transmitting the information to a chart, the relationship of this chart to the wheel being tested is sometimes critical and depends for its operation upon the transmission of a light beam over a relatively large distance. In other cases, the alignment apparatus has required an excessive number of mechanical parts, the relative interconnections of which affect the accuracy of the reading and the interpretation of which is often dependent upon the skill of the mechanic.